


No Control

by deliriousmistakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Hand Cuffs, Hardcore, Harry is a student, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Light Bondage, Louis is a Tease, M/M, My OTP, No Control by One Direction, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Teacher Louis, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Louis, University Student Harry, im fucking shameless lol, larry smut, louis is a teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriousmistakes/pseuds/deliriousmistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a student who's hopelessly crushing on his teacher, Louis Tomlinson.<br/>Things start getting out of control on one specific rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters used in this work of fanfiction. I'm just using their public images and putting them in an alternate universe because this universe was not enough lol. This is a work of fiction and is not supposed to be taken seriously.
> 
> Its just something that has been produced by the shite mind of mine, and well, i was having a shitty day so i thought why not? all credits to sammy <3
> 
> This is absolute shameless smut. Hope you enjoy. You're welcome.

It had barely been two months into college and Harry had already developed a crush on their English literature teacher. _Way to_ _go,_ _Harold,_ that's what Gem would say. He's missed his sister. Yes she's annoying but she was the closest thing he had to a friend.  
  
And Mr Tomlinson, their lit professor, was so fit. Rather sexy. The way his biceps would stretch under the linen of his shirt, when he would try to reach the top most part of the blackboard. His voice was a bit high pitched, but it was just fucking perfect at the same time, reducing to almost a purr at the end of some words. The way he would sound moaning under him. _Snap out of it Harry! Jesus!_ He thought. Tomlinson had him thinking of the ways he could have him, even while teaching Shakespeare.  
  
But his bum kept teasing Harry. It was the most perfect kind of bum. His pants a bit tight over it. You could bet even a few girls must be jealous of that bum.  
  
The next thing Harry knew, Mr Tomlinson had turned his back to the blackboard and was staring right at him. _Shit._

  
"Mr Styles, would you like to explain why Duke Senior felt threatened by Rosalind?" _Fuck_.

  
"I-uhm-sh-he was very intelligent?" he didn't even know who was _fucking Rosalind?? Orlando was_. He snickered in his thoughts.

  
"Yes she was intelligent. That's the closest you could get to the answer?" he smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

  
"I uh-"

  
"Pay attention in class next time," Mr Tomlinson interrupted, saving Harry from getting any more embarrassed.

Settling back in his seat he mumbled a 'sure'.

He needed to fucking focus. Fantasising about his teacher wasn't going to get him good grades.

The next half hour flew by and it was time to go home. English literature was the last lecture. Harry needed to get off. Soon. The erection was getting painful.

Getting out after everyone else left, didn't want anyone to see his boner, Harry headed towards the front door.

It was raining. Hard. Fuck. Today of all days London decided to be so fucking ruthless.

Groaning, Harry reluctantly started making his way down the stairs when someone said, "Need a ride home, Styles?" Mr Tomlinson to the rescue! He was smiling to himself as if he was enjoying a private joke. Holy fuck was he beautiful. All Harry did was watch him make his way down the stairs to where he was standing. The way his hips would sway just a little and his feathery hair would ruffle in the wind. Today he hadn't done his hair up in it's usual quiff.

When Mr Tomlinson came to stand next to Harry, he realised he was a bit shorter, just about an inch or two. He had a small frame. Although his personality made him look bigger. And now that he was standing closer, Harry realised that his eyes were a pristine, clear blue with a little bit of green near the centre. They weren't greyish as they looked from a distance.

Realising staring was rude after a painfully long time, Harry looked down at his hands, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. He threw a glance back at Tomlinson. He was still looking- no- assessing him. His look was always assessing, judging, not in a wrong way though. He smiled at Harry. A smile where his eyes would crinkle just a little bit.

"Dont wanna be stayin' in the rain do you, Harry?"

"No," he replied, "Could you please give me a ride?" _or let me ride you._

"With _pleasure_ ," Tomlinson said as he guided him to his car.

They huddled close, bodies almost touching, under his blessed green umbrella.

Unlocking his car, he first let Harry in and then got himself seated in the driver's seat. Starting the car, both of them shivered a little in the cold air which first blasted from the heater, waiting for it to heat up.

"It takes some time," he almost purred as he leaned over the centre console.

Harry could feel myself twitch. _Fuck_. He could feel his cheeks getting redder and palms starting to sweat. He tried to wipe his shaking sweaty hands on his jeans.

When Mr Tomlinson thought the air was warm enough, he leaned away, looking through the windshield and pulling out of the college parking lot, a smirk playing on his features.

"So Harry what are you majoring in?" he asked. _Well right now I'd like to major in sucking your dick, Tomlinson,_ the voice inside Harry's head was a prick. He needed to get a fucking grip.

"Uh I'm majoring in p-photography," just listening to his voice was making him harder, he needed to touch himself _right now._

Tomlinson gave him a non-committal nod.

Reaching below his book bag, which was resting on his lap, Harry pressed down. Stifling a moan he kept going.

"What are you doing, Styles?" Mr Tomlinson was now eyeing him surreptitiously, his eyes going from Harry's mouth to his right hand.

"Are you touching yourself?" he asked in a  teasing tone. Fuck yes he was and its all because of fucking Tomlinson. Well actually not being able to fuck Tomlinson. Harry just groaned in response, pressing down again. He was touching myself, only his bag covering his hand, which was now to the point of sliding off, in front of _Mr Tomlinson_. Brilliant. Just fucking brilliant. Harry was fucking going to hell.

"Do you want me to help?" he asked. What? Did he just?! Harry gaped at him, his mouth open, not being able to form a coherent response to what he had just said. _Mr Tomlinson wanted to help him get off?_

"My house is close by," was all he replied, before reaching out to slide off Harry's bag and started palming him through his pants. "Darn, Styles. You're hard as fuck."

Harry was reveling in the feeling of Tomlinson's slender fingers pressing down and stroking his bulge.

Also he was driving.

"I-I don't want you to c-cause an accident, Mr Tomlinson," he managed.

  
"Call me Louis," he said and withdrew his hand earning a groan from him. Harry needed Louis.

Louis was now driving up the driveway of what looked like an apartment complex. Parking his car, he swiftly undid his seatbelt looking over at him, "Nobody should get to know about this okay? I would loose my job and you would get expelled."

"Yes okay!" Harry replied as he was too busy looking at Louis' own bulge.

"You're not the only one who gets aroused, Styles," he smirked.

Quickly leaning over the centre console Louis kissed him. It was so harsh and desperate, him biting hard onto Harry's lower lip and pulling back before Harry even had the chance to reciprocate the act.

"I like strawberry," Louis grinned, "Now get out i cant wait anymore!"

 _What was he talking about?_ It then dawned upon Harry that his professor was talking about his strawberry chap stick.

Pulling Harry by the hand up the small staircase, Mr Tomlinson reached the landing just outside his house. He quickly took out his keys and unlocked the door, attacking Harry's lips even before they could close the door.

Dropping their bags on the floor, Harry reached for his tie, pulling it off in a swift move.  
"Impatient much?" was all Louis could say before Harry pressed his lips against his.

Mouths open and desperate, tongues stroking, exploring. Bursts of his flavor filling his mouth. Louis was delicious. His hands were pulling at Harry's shirt trying to get him closer, if that were even possible.

Suddenly Louis pulled away, making Harry pout a little, "W-wait," Louis said,"I think I'm out of lube."

"What the fuck?!"

"Keep that up and you're going to get punished."

Why was Harry turned on by this? He could feel himself twitch at Louis' tone.

"I'll be right back," he said picking up his keys and opening the door, "Don't do anything," throwing a glare at Harry, with the sound of the closing door he was gone.

This was shit. Louis invited him in for a fuck and didn't even execute any of it. What in the fucking world was he going to do in Mr Tomlinson's empty flat with his balls turning blue and his cat staring at him like he had just kicked him. He wasn't the one getting cockblocked by fucking lube.

This was fucking painful. Gonna make Tomlinson pay for it, Harry thought

He was back within ten minutes.

"So where were we?" Louis asked, pulling Harry into his arms.

"Your lube had got over," he giggled.

"You shouldn't have done that," he whispered tapping on Harry's bottom lip, smiling as if he was enjoying a private joke.

Harry gasped as Louis crashed his soft lips against his. So soft yet so demanding. Pulling away, Louis quickly started unbuttoning his own shirt to let Harry trail his fingers over his abs. His skin felt soft, stretched like silk over porcelain. He was soft and hard, yet delicate at the same time. A few tattoos were inked on his chest.

"Enjoying the scenery, are we?" he was literally laughing at Harry.

Frowning Harry withdrew his hand, "Lets get this over with," he said trying to get a reaction out of him.

"Oh we both don't want it to get over anytime soon, Styles."

He knew.

_Darn it._

Pulling him close, their lips met midway, almost bruising each other in the process.

_Oh._

Opening his mouth Louis flicked his tongue over Harry's lips, and then he gently nipped his lower lip. Opening his mouth for Louis, Harry let his hands wander, cupping his bum and squeezing.

Louis moaned in his mouth, grinding his hips against Harry's.

Biting his lip again, hard this time, Louis started at the hem of Harry's t-shirt. Tugging it over his head with a little bit of trouble because Harry's necklace with the cross got stuck in it. He was going to hell. For sure.

Fuck that.

Louis undid the button of Harry's jeans and kneeled in front of him, pulling his jeans and boxers only down till his claves. Harry was so hard, waiting for his attention.

Looking at Harry innocently through his lashes, Louis just flicked his tongue over the tip. Pushing him to the edge already, earning a shudder and something between a moan and a grunt from him.

"You need to learn how to be patient, baby," he purred, voice a bit rougher than usual as he inhaled Harry, grasping Harry's waist with both hands and squeezing.

Louis ran his nose from the tip to the hilt of Harry's impressive length, as if he was trying to learn what he smelled like. Harry flushed deeper, what the fuck was he doing smelling him like this?!

Harry was panicking and had a painful as hell erection with his teacher kneeling in front of him, sniffing his balls. How did this happen? He didn't have the ability of forming a coherent answer.

Louis once again looked up at a flustered Harry, who was now concentrating on keeping his hands at his sides, balled up in fists, rather than touching himself right there and then. Louis chuckled. Fucking _chuckled_ , and slowly started kissing the head, the slit. Continuing kissing Harry's cock with an open mouth, he would sometimes just wait and suck, puckering up his lips to increase the surface area, to take in more skin. Harry couldn't help but weave his fingers through Louis' hair, tugging a little, he didn't want to be too harsh.

Harry didn't know what Louis took that gesture as when he bared his teeth a little, pumping the rest of Harry with one of his hands.

He wanted to feel himself at the back of his throat.

Harry whimpered, making a completely inhumane sound when Louis, finally, _finally_ , wrapped his lips around the head. He was embarrassed and was so close to the edge, if Louis would finally just take him inside a little, he would reach there.

As if reading his mind, Louis took him in. And Harry was impressed. Taking almost two-thirds of him in, until Harry felt the ridges of his throat, Louis' hand doing good work with the rest of the length.

Louis' free hand was holding Harry's hip with so much pressure, he could almost feel a bruise forming and that tipped him over the edge, crying out his name, spilling all over Louis' mouth. He was surprised when Louis swallowed.

Harry couldn't hold himself upright anymore and collapsed, legs still shaking, still out of breath, and Louis held him in place literally cradling him against his chest.

"You were so good, baby. So good," Louis whispered in Harry's ear, his voice rough.

Harry turned a little to look up at him when Louis' own erection pressed against his thigh.

"Oh," he said, looking down, eyes wide.

" _Oh_ ," Louis mimicked his tone, almost teasingly, "It is a barter, Styles," he smirked. The fucking wanker.

"I know," Harry rolled his eyes.

"You wish you wouldn't have done that," Louis flicked his nose and Harry let out an audible gasp. Holy hell.

Hearts beating at a mile a minute both the men leaned in, mouth open, breath hot and tongues wild. For a moment they just sat there exploring each others mouths, sucking on each others tongue. Who had eaten that doughnut with the cream filling? None of them knew because both of them tasted the same.

This time Harry was the one to surprise Louis when he sat up, throwing his legs on either side of his waist, straddling him and grinding their hips together. Kiss yet not broken.

"H-harry," Louis moaned into his mouth as his grip on Harry's biceps tightened, Harry feeling him growing underneath him.

It was a barter wasn't it? Two had to play this game.

Harry broke away to push Louis down on the maroon carpet that lined the floor. Sighing, Louis obliged, grinning up at the green-eyed boy in anticipation.

"Barter system you call it?" Harry teased. With Louis pinned underneath him, pretty much helpless, he had the upper hand here. And he was going to use it fucking well.

Louis just hummed, his hands on Harry' thighs, eyes wide, waiting for Harry's next move. Locking his gaze with his teacher's, Harry started rubbed his hand over Louis' dick, before sliding down and parting his legs to sit between them. He was _so_ going to barter.

Leaning down he grazed his lips over Louis' hipbone, moving from one side to the other, completing the circuit by going back to the right hipbone and biting down on the flesh there.

Louis moaned loudly, hips bucking, threading his dainty fingers in Harry's curls, fingernails scraping against his scalp.

Pain and pleasure, pain and pleasure.

After Harry had left a mark that wouldn't leave for days, he looked up at Louis. His arm was covering his mouth, teeth biting into the flesh there. Once he realised Harry had stopped using his torturous mouth, he released his hand, lifting his head, looking down at Harry. Smirking, Harry kissed Louis' bulge, only the thin underwear separating his lips from Louis.

"P-please," Louis moaned, withdrawing his hands from Harry's hair and clawing the carpet, "It hurts," he squeezed his eyes shut.

Harry moved up from Louis' crotch to his face, holding it with one hand and gently peppering his jawline with kisses, he asked, "Where does it hurt, my darling?"

"Everywhere. Just fucking fuck me already, Harold. I cant stay like this any longer."

"What's the magical word?" Harry asked, sucking on Louis' Adam's apple, grinding down on him again. It bobbed when Louis gulped, "Please," he whimpered.

Harry kissed him once again on the lips and moved south, stopping to suck at one of Louis' nipples, biting down on it gently, feeling it harden under his tongue. He trailed feather-light kisses down his torso, which had Louis wriggling and moaning profanities. Reaching at the waistband of his boxers, Harry took off Louis' slacks and boxers, watching in awe as his erection sprung free.

He didn't wait for long before taking in most of Louis in his mouth, using his hands for the rest of the length.

"Y-yes my d-darling," Louis whined, desperate hands pulling Harry's curls, hips bucking.

Harry didn't want to make Louis wait so he kept up the speed. To hell with the fucking barter. At this moment he just wanted to make Louis feel good.

As Harry kept bobbing his head up and down Louis' length, Louis climaxed. Loud and hard. Profanities colouring Harry's name, Harry drinking them down with a last swipe of his tongue.

"I didn't know you had such a wondrous mouth, Harry. A+ to you on that," Louis said, his breathing still heavy.

Harry chuckled, pretty proud, laying down beside Louis. They stayed that way for a while, reveling in that post coital glow, the pitter-patter of the rain outside calming their hearts and minds. Both of them were yet to feel sleepy.

"We still haven't used that lube that you cockblocked me with," Harry pointed out.

" _Cockblocked_ you huh? Well you weren't the only one with an erection, Styles." Louis glared, "Yes, although, we have to put that to some use," Louis shot a devilish smile in Harry's direction, and just with that he felt his blood rush south.

Getting up, Louis pulled Harry along, "I think we should use the bed this time. Carpet burns are fucking horrid."

Making their way towards the bedroom, Louis leading Harry, Harry got a good view of Louis bum. He had a really pretty bum. It was perfectly round, and if Harry would hit it he knew it would jiggle longer than usual. The things Harry would do to that bum, oh.

"Do you have condoms?" Harry asked.

"Yup."

They both were stark naked, in Louis' room, at about a stride's distance from each other.

Louis was muscular, but yet had fragile wrists, a narrow waist and a big luscious bum. His fringe had fallen into his eyes and Harry loved the way Louis gently pushed it back on his forehead. Also, sex hair. On Louis. Christmas made an early appearance this year.

Closing in on the distance, Louis brought his lips close to Harry's ear, "Do you even know how badly i want to fuck you, Harry? Ever since you stepped foot into my class," he bit down on Harry's ear lobe. Harry stifled a moan, Louis squeezed his biceps, continuing, "I have wanted to bend you right over my desk and fuck you till you needed a wheelchair, till you'd remember the places I'd been every time you'd move for the next whole fucking week," Louis pressed his erection against Harry's, both men grinding, wanting some friction. Harry's hands were now in Louis hair, eyes closed, just listening to his voice, "I wanted to wait until you graduated so that I could finally have you, but i guess you had other plans," Louis chuckled.

Louis brought his lips back to Harry's face, kissing his chin, then cheeks, forehead and nose. Harry's mouth was agape, eyes closed, breath heavy. He liked this feeling; Louis' lips on his skin.

Louis then kissed his cupid's bow and pulled away. Harry snapped his eyes open, why had he stopped?! Louis was just looking at him now, pupils blown, lips pink and swollen.

Harry held his face with both hands and bent down a little to touch his lips to Louis'. The kiss started out with just the two of them brushing their lips together, mouths closed. Louis' one hand was on Harry's chest, the other around his shoulders pulling him down, closer.

Now throwing both his arms around Harry, Louis opened his mouth, biting down on Harry's lower lip. Harry literally could feel his body being set on fire, blood rushing, heart beating so hard he felt like it would burst. They both were pressing their hips against each others', grinding, moaning.

Louis broke away, and Harry sucked in a breath, he didn't want to stop kissing Louis for the rest of his life, if that were acutely possible.

Pushing Harry down on the bed, Louis opened one of his drawers. Pulling out a few foil packets, the lube Harry was cockblocked with a while ago and a pair of handcuffs. Harry could feel his cock harden further just at the thought of Louis tying him to the bed and pounding into him relentlessly.

"Fantasizing already, are we?" Louis asked and Harry's eyes snapped to Louis', away from the instrument of bondage.

Harry bit down on his lip, "Maybe."

Climbing on the bed, straddling Harry, Louis leaned down to whisper against his lips, "I can't wait to tie you to the bed," his lips moved to Harry's ear, "And then I'm going to fuck you the way no one else would ever," he gently sucked on Harry's earlobe.

A shiver ran down Harry's spine and he  started kneading Louis' bum, "Tie me up already, Lou."

"Call me that and you're getting rewarded, sugar," Louis winked, getting off Harry's lap to make him lie down.

Cuffing Harry's hands to the bed post, Louis sat down between his legs. Harry could feel his cheeks heat up, thinking about how helpless he probably looked right now, but it didn't matter. Louis was just looking at him, taking him in.

"What you looking at?" Harry asked, a bit self conscious.

"You're so beautiful," Louis smiled, trailing a finger down his stomach, to his hips, down Harry's leaking length, which twitched when he touched it.

Louis' eyes widened because of how receptive Harry was to his touch and stretched his hand towards the lube that was kept on the night stand. Smearing some of it on his fingers he looked up at Harry, as if asking for...permission? All Harry had to do was nod and Louis set to work.

He first entered only one finger, easing it inside Harry, just down to the second knuckle and pulling it out. He continued this for a while and then added the second finger. When Louis curled both fingers, a wave of pleasure ran over Harry.

Harry, who for such a long while was digging his teeth into his lower lip to control his moaning, let out a guttural moan. Louis looked up to his eyes again, smirking and cocking an eyebrow, "Liking it?"

"Y-yes," Harry managed. Closing his eyes, concentrating on how good Louis' fingers felt inside him.

"Open your eyes, baby. I want you to look," Louis said, and Harry didn't have to be told twice before his eyes fluttered open.

"P-please, Lou. Just-"

"I like it when you beg," Louis said, adding a third finger, going even deeper this time.

Harry moaned loudly now, pretty unabashed. "Lou p-please. Please," he moaned again, throwing his head back on the pillow. Harry loved feeling Louis' fingers inside him but he needed more.

"Yes okay, my darling," Louis had stopped using his name a while ago. Harry shouldn't be liking it so much.

Putting on the condom and some lube over it, Louis positioned himself over Harry.

Kissing him deeply, Louis entered Harry. Halfway first, but when Harry grunted _'just get in there'_ against his lips, Louis went down all the way.

Harry wanted to touch him.

Louis waited for a while before moving. Grunting, fingers digging into Harry's skin, lips latched onto his neck. And Harry was tied up. Louis was going to leave some serious marks on Harry's skin tonight. He changed his angle a bit and pushed.

"I w-want to- OH MY RIGHT THERE LOUIS!!" Harry almost shouted. He wanted to touch him. Louis digging into his skin, sucking on the skin by Harry's neck and hitting the correct spot over and over with each thrust; he knew he wasn't going to last.

Tugging at the handcuffs, Harry grunted again, moving his hips to match Louis' motion, creating more friction.

"U-oh, babe," Louis moaned onto Harry's neck, "You feel so fucking g-ood around me."

With every thrust of hips, every curse that left Louis' lips and with every squeeze his hands gave Harry's body, Harry felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

Louis unlatched his lips from Harry's neck and moved south, still thrusting; but at a slower pace. He wrapped his lips around one of Harry's nipples and bit down on it. Hard.

"OH FUCK DO THAT AGAIN," Harry cried, legs shaking with pleasure. He tried to pull at the cuffs. In vain.

Louis chuckled hoarsely, biting down on the sensitive nipple again, thrusting faster now. Harry was shouting Louis' name, never had any man ever fucked him like this.

"I-im close, Lou. So f-fucking close," the sound that came from Harry's mouth definitely wasn't his. It was so carnal, said with clenched teeth.

"No not yet baby," Louis growled, lips still against Harry's chest.

Harry wanted to come so bad, he clenched. Louis shook with pleasure over him. Harry could feel his dick throbbing inside him.

Louis' thrusts had become sloppy, his face scrunched up in concentration, mouth forming a perfect circle. Harry had been there.

It was all too much.

Louis' thrusts, even his frown making him look so beautiful, the sheen of sweat that had formed on their bodies, the hand cuffs cutting into Harry's skin. And Louis. Louis was everywhere. His lips and teeth which were grazing Harry's chest, his hands bunched in fists next to Harry's face.

Harry couldn't hold it in anymore. He came all over his stomach and Louis' chest, smearing everywhere. His eyes rolled back, and Harry saw stars in broad daylight.

Louis ensued two thrusts later, filling Harry up, calling out his name over and over, his eyes squeezed shut, breathing laboured and body quivering with pleasure.

After Louis' dick had gone soft he pulled out of Harry with a sigh.

"This was the best sex I've ever had. Thanks, love," Louis said softly after a while, his head still on Harry's chest.

"Yeah me too," Harry breathed. "You still need to untie me," he trailed off. He still wanted to touch Louis.

"Oh. That. Yeah," Louis reluctantly got up from Harry's chest, straddling his stomach, his dick in all its glory sprawled on Harry's chest, as he set out to unlock the hand cuffs.

As soon as the cuffs were out, Harry massaged his wrists.  Louis settled next to Harry on the bed, breath still a bit heavy.

Harry was conflicted. He wanted to touch him, hold him, but he didn't want to come off as someone who gets all clingy after a one night stand. For all he knows, Louis just wanted a good fuck and he thought Harry was willing.

Louis turned on his side to look at Harry. From this close, Louis' eyes looked so blue, they put the summer skies and the bluest of the oceans to shame.

Without saying a word, Louis took Harry's arm and draped it around his shoulders, tucking himself into Harry's side. Harry almost instinctively adjusted himself, interlocking his fingers with Louis', tangling his feet with Louis' down below. They looked like a beautiful mess of naked branches in winter.

Neither of them said anything for a while until Louis said, "So, what now?" He wasn't asking for another round, they both were fucking spent, he was looking at Harry with the most solemn expression on his face.

"Its just a one night stand. Isn't it?" Harry questioned, hoping, praying that it wasn't. Because both of them were now lying chest to chest, Harry's come still there, uncleaned.

"Do you think it was just a one night stand, Harry?" back to real names.

"Eh. I don't know," Harry lied, looking down at Louis' lips. He liked Louis, but he didn't want to tell him that yet. It was too soon.

Louis just nodded, looking down at their hands, biting on his still swollen lip, thinking. After a while he quipped, "I, personally, wouldn't like to call it a one night stand."

Harry felt like he had found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, the party of animals in his stomach evolving into a circus of dinosaurs, "I really like you," he blurted out. Harry felt his cheeks heat up but yet he couldn't stop his face muscles from pulling his mouth into one of his cheekiest, most embarrassing grins. He liked Louis though. Harry really liked Louis. He like liked Louis. Nothing was going to change that. Also that he wanted to bury himself alive for smiling like this.

Louis smiled back, poking one of Harry's dimples, "I like you too, 'arry," he looked straight into his eyes, gaze fierce. This time Harry didn't look away.

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> hi again :) hope you enjoyed haha  
> have a great day!
> 
> Oh and Victoria has translated this fic to Russian. If you'd like to check that out, it's here https://ficbook.net/readfic/4860123


End file.
